The New Girl
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my friend. Hope you enjoy it Liz! Features AustinXOC. One shot unless enough people want a sequel. Hope you enjoy!


Ellie's POV

Walking around a mall in Florida was a bit boring if you didn't have friends to walk with you. Or, at least, that's what I decided, that sunny July morning.

My parents had dragged me here on what was SUPPOSED to be a family vacation. I had gotten suspicious when, the day after I finished packing for the trip, I came home to find nearly everything we hadn't packed in our bags for the trip in boxes. That was when they finally decided to tell me what was going on.

"Sweetie," my mother began when both she and my father had sat me down in our relatively bare living room. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier… We're moving to Miami."

Then my world turned upside down. I had to leave my friends behind and conquer a whole new territory.

Today marked the third day we had been here and the first day I had ventured out of our new house. Not that I had a choice in the matter. When I woke up this morning, my mom had practically forced me out of the house, saying something about "Expanding my horizons…"

Half an hour later, I found myself wandering around the mall with my dad's credit card, bored out of my mind. I usually loved the mall- but then again, I usually go with my friends.

I had just walked out of an American Eagle outlet with three new bags full of clothes in tow when I caught sight of him.

Blond wavy hair, oddly pale skin (for Miami that is), and gorgeous hazel eyes…

He walked into a music store called Sonic Boom and started talking to 2 girls behind the counter.

In seconds, I had come up with a plan.

I went into the store moments later and started browsing through the CD's, sneaking peeks at the mystery hottie through my lashes every few seconds.

I picked up a Big Time Rush CD, just to have an excuse to go to the counter. Hey, why not- it was my dad's money after all. My irritating dad who was half of the reason I was in Miami in the first place. He owes it to me.

As I approached the counter, I did a calculation in my head. Then, when I was just 3 feet away from the blond guy, I pretended to trip and fell into him. He caught me and I smiled up at him sheepishly, immediately transfixed by his eyes.

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

"It's no problem." He replied as he helped me upright. "Hi, I'm Austin Moon, what's your name?"

Austin's POV

I walked into Sonic Boom after a long shift working at the ice cream shop a few stores away. I had gotten the job to get close to this girl that worked there, but quickly fell in love with the job and stayed even after she had left.

"Hey Austin." Ally and Trish greeted me as I walked up to the counter.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

They were about to answer when I was distracted by a girl that walked into the store. Her long dark hair made her bright green eyes stand out vibrantly against her pale skin. Entranced, I watched as she made her way over to the CD's.

"Austin?" Ally's questioning tone brought me out of my trance and I looked back at my friends quickly so the girl didn't notice me staring at her.

"Quick, pretend to be talking to me!"

"Um, Austin?" Trish said. "We are talking to you."

"You know what I mean!"

Not even two minutes later, the girl started walking up to us, CD in hand. Suddenly, 3 feet away from us, she tripped, and I caught her as she fell, then smiled down at her.

"Sorry," the girl smiled sheepishly.

"It's no problem" I told her as I helped her up. "Hi, I'm Austin Moon, what's your name?"

"Ellie." The girl responded. "Ellie Mitchell."

"So, Ellie Mitchell." I said. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I just moved here a couple days ago."

"That's so cool." Ally said. "Where'd you move here from?"

"New York."

"WOW! Really? I've always wanted to go to school in New York. I'm Ally by the way, Ally Dawson. And this is Trish."

"Nice to meet you guys."

I gave a half-hearted chuckle and tried to regain control of the situation. "Yeah, it sure is great…" I gave Ally a pointed look.

She seemed to underdtand. "Hey Trish, I need to show you some new song lyrics I wrote." She said, and pulled Trish out of the room.

I smiled at Ellie and she smiled back.

Her smile set off my train of thought and I fumbled to regain it and floundered for something normal to say.

"So… um… hi…"

Ellie's POV

I smiled coyly at Austin as he tried to find something to say. Finally, I decided to step in.

"Um, Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm still pretty new to the area and I was wondering if maybe I could hang out with you for a while and maybe you could… oh, I don't know… maybe… show me around?"

Suddenly I felt quite nervous. What if he rejected me? What if I've been reading his signals wrong this whole time and he doesn't really like me?

Then my suspicions were quelled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He smiled brightly at me and I smiled back.

Okay. So maybe the mall wasn't so boring after all.

**AN- Please review! Hope you like it! Tell me if you want a sequel… And no Lizzie, I'm not writing one just for you… Though maybe later when I have time… **


End file.
